Taking words out of my Mouth!
by lovepadfoot
Summary: " I'm sorry. How am I a cheeky bastard exactly?" He asked, curiosity glinting in his hazel eyes. "You know exactly what to say, to get what you want." I stated simply. He chuckled. "Ah, but if that was true, I would have gotten you a long time ago." He said as a matter of fact. L/J fanfic DISCLAIMER: NOT A MULTI-BILLIONAIRE WHO PUBLISHED EIGHT ASTONISHING BOOKS ABOUT HP!


**HEY GUYS! HERE'S ANOTHER ONE-SHOT! HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE READ MY STORIES BUT THEY NEVER REVIEW! WHICH BREAKS MY HEART **

**MAKE SURE YOU LEAVE A REVIEW! **

I crossed my ankles and resting my head on my hand, listening to the man in front of me go on and on.

"And then I caught the snitch in a swooping motion and I won the match before the opposing team could toss anymore quaffles through our hoops!" He said triumphantly.

"That's great!" I said with false enthusiasm.

"It was phenomenal. Puddlemere United actually wanted to sign me on, but I refused. I had to finish school and all." He boasted.

"I'm sure you did." I said grabbing my clutch. "How about we go for a walk through the park?" I said moving to get up. Maybe I could pretend to get lost or something.

"Nah. I don't like walks much." He said shrugging. Suddenly he grinned evilly, a grin that made my stomach turn with dread.

"Unless we take a walk down to your place." He said his voice trying to be seductive.

I put my red locks behind my ear. "Sorry Amos, my roommate just broke up with her boyfriend and she really needs me tonight." I said uncomfortably.

He pretended to look downcast, when really I could see a calculated look on his face. "How about my place then?" He asked hopefully.

"Like I said before, my roommate needs me." I said my voice coming out slightly colder.

He finally got the hint. "I'm sorry. I just really like you Lily." He said earnestly, taking on of my hands in his, making me sit down again.

_No you like the idea of getting a shag tonight._ I thought sourly. "Amos, you're a great guy, but I think we should stay friends. It would be too awkward if things ended badly." I said forwardly.

He wasn't deterred. "Come on Lil. Give a guy a chance. At least let the date end." He said smiling widely. I tried desperately not to gag.

Honestly, Alice told me he was a pompous idiot but I thought she was overreacting as usual. But apparently, she was spot on.

Amos Diggory was a friend from Hogwarts, and someone I had not seen for 2 years after graduation. Unfortunately, he spotted me in Diagon Alley and wanted to "Catch up." I didn't know a polite way to refuse and ended up agreeing. Equally unfortunate, he didn't mention it was a date.

I smiled a fake smile. "Alright."

He beamed. "Great, now then. What were we talking about? Oh yes, my excellent Quidditch skills. So I was racing on my Comet 250, excellent model, when suddenly—"

"Excuse me Miss—" Someone said interrupting Amos mid rant.

"Yes?" I looked up to find a very familiar face. My mouth hung open like a fish. To any other person he would've looked like a mere waiter, but I knew better.

"Ja—"

He cut me off. "You had a phone call. A woman by the name of Alice called. She was rather distressed and asked for you immediately." He said casually.

My eyebrows furrowed. Alice was distressed. But she was at home watching her favorite chick flick. Unless this was my rescue! I bit back a smile. I get to leave.

"Right of course. I'm sorry about cutting this chat short Amos. But I really have to get going. Goodbye." I said trying to sound sincere.

He looked put out but he waved me away.

I walked out the door, aware that the waiter was right behind me.

"Thank you so much!" I said cheerfully, before my eyebrows furrowed. "Wait a second, how did you know—"

"Relax Evans. Frank asked me to tell Alice that he was going to be a little late for dinner tonight because he was stuck with guard duty. When I got to your apartment, Alice asked me if I could handle a rescue mission. So here I am." James Potter said with a shrug.

She stared at him, analyzing his facial expression. As a teenager James Potter was a clever guy. He was always making up lies about how he's innocent of blowing up a kid's pants or something. He seemed to be telling the truth now though.

"Wow it's been years hasn't it?" He said, sounding like he was talking more to himself.

"Around 2 years I think. Last time I saw you, we were graduating.

"Hmmmm."

We walked in silence for a few moments.

"So, I assumed you'd be married by now." He said conversely.

I chuckled. "Real smooth Potter. Real smooth."

"What?! It's an honest assumption. You're beautiful, kind and you were top of the class at school—"

"Second to you and Black!"

"Well, that's considered genius."

"Ah, there's the arrogance I was looking for."

"Really? Arrogant? I think I'm rather modest, actually."

"Potter, if I was to write a dictionary, your name would be the definition of arrogance."

"I don't like the word arrogant, it sounds mean."

"What would you suggest then?"

"How about 'The most handsomest, brilliantest mind and body in the world!"

"You most definitely aren't arrogant." I said sarcastically.

"I know. Thank you."

"You're deluded! I should have known you were insane."

"I'm not—"

"If we go now, we might be able to make it to before you completely lose it."

"Evans I—"

"Oh dear, you're looking pale."

"I'm not—"

"Oh no! The insanity is probably too much. I don't think it can be cured."

"Haha very—"

"Maybe we should—mmmf!" Unfortunately, I was silenced by Potter's lips. Equally unfortunate, I was kissing him back.

His lips were soft but demanding on mine, so before things got too heated I pulled away.

"What the bloody—"

"Wow Evans, never thought you could swear." He said his face content and smug.

"You just kissed me." I sputtered.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Potter!"

"Evans!"

"You're an idiot." I said tiredly.

"I thought I was a prat?"

"That too."

"And arrogant."

"Most definitely."

"And insane."

"Without a doubt."

He looked at me, amusement glinting in his hazel eyes, and before I knew it we were both laughing. The people that passed us by looked at us oddly, but once we started it became hard to stop.

"Oh Merlin, I missed this." I said wiping a tear of mirth from my face.

He chuckled. "What?"

"You and your ability to make me forget about all the shite in my life, even for a few seconds."

"That's a marvelous talent."

"One to treasure."

"Along with the arrogance, and insanity."

"Yep."

He grinned. "How about we both appreciate my talents over a Butterbeer." He said casually.

I appraised him. We were together in seventh year for a bit, before I ended it. Back then I felt like I would only hold him back, with my blood status and all. But now I felt my will power crumble.

He must have seen it as he playfully nudged me. "It doesn't have to be a date. I'm no Amos Diggory." He added with a chuckle.

I smiled back meekly. One Butterbeer wouldn't hurt. And besides, I'll probably end up yelling at him and leaving by the end of it anyways.

I pretend to think about it. "Should I agree to go out on a date with an arrogant, insane prat?"

"I can be less arrogant." He offered.

I gave one nod. "Duly noted."

"I won't be a prat."

"It's looking better."

"I'm not insane."

"Oh, did you take your medication?"

"No I don't have –"

"You don't have medication! Oh no, no, no! This can't work."

"I don't need—"

"Perhaps our first date should be in ."

"I told you I'm not—Wait what?"

"You're deaf too?"

"No."

"I'm only teasing Potter." I said with a giggle.

He feigned shock. "Playing with my feeling, Evans?"

"What can I say?I'm beautiful, kind and was top of the class—"

"Second to me and Sirius of course."

"I thought that was considered genius?" I asked.

"It's another word for cheeky."

"Really. I'm Cheeky? I think I'm rather respectful , actually."

"Evans, if I was to write a dictionary, your name would be the definition of cheeky."

"I don't like the word cheeky, it sounds mean." I said airily.

He grinned "What would you suggest then?"

"How about 'The most charming, beautiful woman in the world?'" I said gesturing my hands out wildly.

He looked at me fondly. "Without a doubt."

I felt myself flush and he chuckled.

"Cheeky bastard." I muttered.

"That wasn't very nice." He said acting offended.

I sighed. "I suppose it wasn't. But that doesn't mean it doesn't make it true." I said, frustrated.

"I'm sorry. How am I a cheeky bastard exactly?" He asked, curiousity glinting in his hazel eyes.

"You know exactly what to say to get what you want." I stated simply.

He chuckled. "Ah, but if that was true, I would have gotten you a long time ago." He said as a matter of fact.

"Well we did eventually go out." I pointed out.

He had an unreadable expression on his face. "Look how well that ended up."

I felt my cheeks heat up. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For doing that to you."

"Doing what?" He said first looking majorly confused. It took him a while to process what I said before he got it.

He laughed humorlessly. "Lily you can't apologize for breaking up with someone if it didn't feel right being with them. You have absolutely nothing to apologize for."

At this I was confused. "What made you think it didn't feel right?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "You said that!"

My eyes were hard as I spoke. "No I didn't. I said that our relationship wasn't right, not that it didn't feel right. The things I felt for you were so right!" I said honestly.

He took a deep breath before speaking. "Explain."

I looked at him defiantly. "What?"

"Explain why you ended it."

"Because it wasn't right."

" You just said—"

"I said it felt right. It felt right being with you. But let's face it James, it wasn't right for me to be with you."

"That's just stupid Lily! I was happy, you were happy! Everyone was happy!" He exclaimed.

"Was everyone?" I felt angry tears well up in my eyes. "Was everyone really happy?"

He was quiet and I took that as an invitation to continue.

"Everywhere I went James, people glared and glowered at me. I handled it. Ravenclaws came up to me telling me I was stupid for doing this. Stupid for making you a target too. I handled it. Slytherins would come looking for me at night, when your practices ran late. I handled it. But one thing that I couldn't handle was seeing you all hurt and bloodied up because of me! I tried to handle it, but I couldn't. So I left you. But never assume it was because it didn't feel right. Because being with you was the only thing that did." I said tiredly

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For doing that to you."

I laughed. "We've been taking words out of each other's mouths all day haven't we?"

He ignored this and continued on. "You let them win Lily."

"Excuse me?"

"You let them win. You showed them that they can get inside your head and mess with you. The one thing that this war is trying to take away is love and hope, Lils. Don't let them win anymore." He said his voice burning with emotion.

"So how about that Butterbeer?" He asked lightly.

I stared at him. "How is it that you can go from completely serious to completely comfortable in a matter of seconds?" I asked bemused.

"That's a marvelous talent."

I giggled. "One to treasure."

"Along with the arrogance, and insanity."

"Yep. So yes, let's go discuss more of your unusual talents over a butterbeer."

He beamed as he held out his hand for me to take.

I grinned back and took his hand in mine, ready to face whatever was coming our way together!

**Reading without reviewing is a fanfiction sin! **


End file.
